List of Gingo Fighting Royale pre-release and unused content
This is a list of pre-release and unused content for the game Gingo Fighting Royale. Early ideas *Concepts for Gingo Fighting Royale were being planned. The game was originally planned as a PlayStation 2 exclusive under the title Gingo Fighters, as part of Gingo Interactive's four-year deal with Sony Computer Entertainment. *As stated by Geo G. in an interview, the game originally was meant to play like Capcom's Power Stone, But later in development, Geo G. felt that the game could not provide the proper atmosphere if it was of a Smash Bros styled game, and the game was soon redesigned and renamed. Early iteration Characters Considered *Several more characters (including Claire Jones, Leno Garza, Lizzy Monkey, Pip, Giggs and Kelly) were all supposed to appear in the game as playable characters but were all scrapped due to time constraints. *Michael Wildshill considered adding Universal Feature Animation characters such as Ama from Ama and the Mysterious Crystal as well as using some unfamiliar characters, but instead decided to focus on more popular Gingo characters due to time constraints. Ama was later included as a playable character in the series starting with Fighting Royale 3. Similarly, Universal Studios cartoon character Woody Woodpecker was requested by The New Woody Woodpecker Show creator Bob Jaques, but was rejected as development was too far in. Like Ama, Woody would also be made a playable character in Fighting Royale 3. *Arle Nadja from Puyo Puyo was another character considered to appear as a playable character, but ultimately was not added, in part due to time constraints as well as licensing issues. *Crash Bandicoot was strongly considered for the roster, Geo G. stated that he would add Crash to the roster if he had more time to add just one more character. *Characters from Paper Showdown (Yukiwo, Sasami, Hayate and Lilo) were intended to be in the game, but never made it into the game due to the legal dispute over who owned the characters between Enix and Treasure. *Representive's from Abalaburn including Blood, Rose, Aquila, and Nate were planned to be included, but for unknown reasons were removed. *Larry the Lion from Furryous was planned to be added during the planning stages of the game, but was never included for development too far in. Stages *Ueno Island from Planetokio was considered as being made into a stage at the start of development. Gameplay *''Gingo Fighting Royale'' was originally going to feature "Online Play" for this game. However, due to time constraints, Geo G. stated "I was going to add that if I had more time working on it." Fighting Royale 2 added the feature to the game in 2008. Capsules According to Geo G., capsules of characters from Crash and Spyro games were planned, but were scrapped. Alongside Arle being planned, Puyo Puyo capsules were also planned, but as they would have taken too much time to create, they were not made a high priority and in the end scrapped entirely. Early builds *The Grand City stage was planned to feature several cameos, including Geoff Delmer from TeenV. This feature had to be scrapped due to technical issues. Unused data There are four unused Announcer voices: "Bonus Stage!", "Draw Game!", "Are You Ready?" and "Final Stage!". It is also worth noting that "Bonus Stage!" is in the Sound Test as number 198 in the "VOICE" section. Aside from unused Announcer voices, there are also unused character voice clips in the game. Some of these voice clips are used in the second game. In addition to these, leftover special move voice clips for several characters can be found within the game's files. Unused models found within the game's files include two leftover models from Fiox and model for a scrapped weapon that could have been used by Chrysocolla Reed. Miscellaneous Coming soon! Category:Pre-release and unused content Category:Fighting Royale